lil_pumpfandomcom-20200216-history
Too Much Ice
About This song was released on Pump's more recent album Harvard Dropout on February 22, 2019. Meaning On this track, Lil Pump and Quavo rap about their expansive jewelry collections, realizing that they actually have “'Too Much Ice'.” Lyrics Gotti, for real Chyeah, brr, ayy, ooh, ayy, brr, chyeah, Lil Pump, chyeah, ooh, chyeah, chyeah Huncho, Huncho, chyeah, brr, ayy, Huncho, brr, Huncho, ooh, woah Ooh Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, bitch (chyeah, brr, ooh) I'm the youngest flexer out here, sure you've heard 'bout me, ooh (chyeah, chyeah, chyeah) Bentley coupe, drop top coupe, cost a couple G's, ayy (huh?) I get high every day of the fuckin' week, ooh (oh shit) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, bitch (damn!) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, ooh (ooh) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me (chyeah, chyeah) I'm the youngest flexer out here, know you've heard 'bout me (chyeah, ooh) Too much ice on me, spent eight-hunnid bands just last week (damn!) Drink a pint of Wokhardt when I wanna sleep (ooh) Thick booty bitch, all she wanna do is eat (chyeah) Went and saw my jeweler, told a nigga, "I want everything" (huh?) Diamond chain, pinky ring, fucked the ho, she acting lame, ayy (ooh) Chain looking like it named Glacier Respect Lil Pump like a nigga with the mayor (chyeah) Bust a nut, any bitch, leave it in her hair (come on) Yeah, I flex hard like a nigga don't care (ooh) Louis'd down, bust down, yeah, I'm really up now (huh?) If he act stupid, tell the bitch, "Get the fuck out" (chyeah, ooh, damn) Racks on racks, yeah, hangin' out my jeans (ooh) Spend 20k the other day on some lean (huh?) Pull up in a 18-wheeler off a bean (chyeah) Two bust downs, yeah, I feel like Charlie Sheen (ooh) Every time you see me, ooh (damn) I be dripping, Fiji, chyeah You see me on TV, ooh (chyeah) And they wanna be me, ayy (ooh, damn) Gucci robe on when I wake up, chyeah, chyeah, chyeah (brr, ooh) Four gram blunts, I just face 'em, ooh, chyeah, ooh Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, bitch (chyeah, chyeah) I'm the youngest flexer out here, sure you've heard 'bout me, ooh (damn) Bentley coupe, drop top coupe, cost a couple G's, ayy (ooh) I get high every day of the fuckin' week, ooh (chyeah, chyeah) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, bitch (huh, damn) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, ooh (ooh) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, what (chyeah, chyeah) I'm the youngest flexer out here Know you've heard 'bout me (Quavo, Quavo, Quavo, Quavo) ooh Look at the ice on me, drippin' (ice) Pocket look like I do fitness (woo) Put that lil' bitch on the Molly (bitch) She wanna show me her titties (yeah) McLaren, the Benz, the Bentleys (skrrt) I bought it to fuck up the engine (skrrt) Trap it, wrap it up, send it (wrap it up) Uncle still smokin' on midget (ooh) Tumble them, tumble them bags (ooh) Make more money than your dad (chyeah) Make more money than your dad (ooh) Pass it on 'em like Steve Nash (pass) Rick keep spendin' like Taz (spendin') Pop two Percs, then spazz (percy) Jump off the stage with the cash (woo) Robbin' the bank, no mask (uh) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, bitch (chyeah, brr, ooh) I'm the youngest flexer out here, sure you've heard 'bout me, ooh (chyeah, chyeah, chyeah) Bentley coupe, drop top coupe, cost a couple G's, ayy (huh?) I get high every day of the fuckin' week, ooh (oh shit) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, bitch (damn!) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me, ooh (ooh) Too much ice, too much ice, too much ice on me (chyeah, chyeah) I'm the youngest flexer out here, know you've heard 'bout me (chyeah, ooh) Gallery TBA Video Category:Songs Category:2019